Reflection
by pinksongstress
Summary: Is this who I really am? Am I only a reflection? The lines between the song of Meer Campbell... another one shot fic of mine.


**Reflection**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or even any of the characters. If I do, then I'd be the happiest girl in the world._

_Author's Note: _

_Knowing for a fact that I am a Lacus fan, I'm not as obsessed as Meer. Though the reason behind this seeming lame short fic is to try and understand the thoughts and feelings of Meer Campbell. She was often insulted or bashed by people by her mere presence. Yeah, I know she wears revealing clothes and was seen flirting with Arthun – most of the time. _

_But then again, why do you think she did those things? There's always a reason for every action. And this 'lil lame fic of mine tries to understand it. _

_Enjoy… _

_ooOOoo_

As I looked in a mirror and saw my reflection, I saw a reflection of girl, a girl with long soft luscious pink hair that flows lovingly with the wind, a pair of soft grey eyes stares back at me as if looking deep down inside my very soul, her lips were shaped perfectly that colors the finest red rose, and her face was beautiful with a hint of cheerfulness in her smile. Wow… I can't believe it. It's true…it's really true. I thought I was dreaming, but I'm not. It's the face of Lacus Clyne.

I could still remember the time when it all started, a man named Gilbert Dullindal came to me and said that he needs my strength and offered me an opportunity to be something I only dreamed of – to be Lacus Clyne.

My dream of being just like my idol was given to me. Of course, I couldn't say no to the Chairman of PLANTs, it's a great opportunity that is hard to decline. He asked me to be Miss Lacus' substitute while she's gone, she must've been very busy or some sort with some stuff. But either way, I accepted the job, I'd be crazy if I rejected his offer to be like my favorite idol. It was then that he asked me to undergo surgery, and by the time I took off my bandages for the first time it felt strange. But when I held the mirror to look at myself, the person's face was Lacus Clyne. Amazing! It's amazing! Every inch of my face is the exact copy of Lacus Clyne's, her eyes, nose, lips and even her hair. It's perfect!

I won't let the Chairman down, I'll do my best. I think my voice won't be a problem. Since everybody says I sound exactly like her. But I do think acting like Lacus is the real problem. I gotta learn how she talks and behaves, and even what kind of clothes and make-up she wears. I don't see her that much except when she speaks in the media or in one of her concerts. Aww… Just thinking about the things she does makes me so excited.

Even if it's for a while, I can be just like her. I can be Lacus Clyne, the famous Pink Princess of ZAFT, and the Songstress of Peace. Everybody loves her, she's well respected and kind, not to mention famous because of her singing career. But now, my dream has finally come true…

…_I am now Lacus Clyne…_

For starters, the Chairman asked me to appear in the media to give a speech. At first, I was nervous that I felt my knees shaking as if I'm a trembling leaf. I was about to appear live in front of the camera and broadcast it all over PLANTs, I didn't know what to do or say. But she always do this stuff to calm the people down, she brings hope and happiness to those who suffered because of the war. She looks so cool whenever she delivers her speech on public. But now I'm here to be just like her, I'll use my voice to bring peace and happiness to all. Because…

…_I am Lacus Clyne…_

Oh my God… oh my God… I can't believe it! He's here! He's really here – Athrun Zala. He was a legend in ZAFT in past couple of years. He's like a cool cute knight in his big red shining Gundam. He and Miss Lacus were engaged by their parents, in which I really think is so romantic. Oh my, he really is handsome. She truly is lucky to be engaged to such a cool guy. Although, he is kinda shy whenever I'm around, seeing him act like that is so cute. I think it's ok to tell him my true identity, but I still have to be careful and not blow my cover to others. Even so, I'm glad that he liked my performance on the media concerning my speech, he said I copied her very good. That made my heart leapt and my face felt warm and red. Awww… Athrun just gave me a compliment.

It was then that I decided that I have to spent lots of time with him and learn more about Miss Lacus, since Athrun is the closest person to her. Yes, that right. I should do that. And maybe I should try a new color of lipstick and wear that new perfume I just bought. And since Miss Lacus is his fiancé, I should act like I am his fiancé – even if it has to be temporarily. Because…

…_I am Lacus Clyne…_

A song. Yeah, that's what Miss Lacus would do – sing a song. I was thrilled when they said that I'll be performing my first live concert at Diocvia port. And to top that one up, I'll be performing on a pink zaku as a stage, isn't it great. I'll sing in front of many people and bring smiles to their faces. And I'll be singing the same song of Miss Lacus, though maybe it would be nicer if I change it a little to something livelier. Even Chairman Dullindal and Athrun will be attending my performance. Honestly, I think this day is when my dream slowly comes true. I was excited yet at the same time scared. I've never sang for an audience before. Nobody would ever listen to me, regardless of my singing ability. But that was back at the past, now is more important. This is the new me, whom they will love to listen when I sing. This is it! This is my time to shine, to be a star, because…

…_I am Lacus Clyne…_

I love it! The lights, the music, the sound of people's cheers. So this is how it feels like to be popular. Everybody greets me with a smile, they treat me nicely and respect me. I got fan mails dumped in my room every day, flowers sent by my beloved fans. I made an album with my songs and perform concerts to people. Living a life of luxury and being respected by everyone was something I had only dreamed of, and now it was true. They see me as Lacus, they call me Lacus, and they believe I am Lacus. They love me now, because…

…_I am Lacus Clyne…_

I'm so glad Athrun liked my performance, just thinking about it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It's a good thing though, that the Chairman gave us time to spend time together, I missed Athrun so much. I enjoyed every second of every minute of every hour I'm with him. It was fun dining with him, walking together around the area, but most of all cuddling near him at night. He smells like his cologne, his body so strong and warm, I could almost melt in his strong arms' embrace. I wish time would stop running while I'm in his arms. Though, what I don't get is, his unusual behavior when he woke up, he told me that it's not what Lacus would do. I don't understand, isn't it that it's just the normal thing to do for a girl? Miss Lacus is Athrun's fiancé, therefore…

…_I am Lacus Clyne…_

What is the meaning of this? Why aren't they welcoming me? Don't they know who I am? I'm supposed to be famous – I am Lacus! What?! She's here?! No, I've got to stop her. If the people see both of us at the same time, then all my dreams would be shattered. I've got to work harder for them to believe I am Lacus Clyne. I'm doing this to make people happy, like Chairman Dullindal said, I'm the only one who can do this. If my voice will be heard by all the people, then they would believe…

…_I am Lacus Clyne…_

My heart beats for Athrun, I care for him. Athrun, why don't you come with me? Together with the Chairman, we can find peace for everyone. But why are you doing this? I don't understand. If only you'd stayed behind, then this wouldn't have to happen. What will I do without you? I've never felt so sad and alone in my entire life without you by my side. I was there for you, but you always push me away. What did I do wrong? Aren't I just like her? Why can't you see me? I'm right in front of you. I'm not doing anything wrong. I did what the Chairman told me to do, and for that I brought smiles and joy to everybody. That's what Lacus would've done. I am her! I am not a puppet…

…_I am Lacus Clyne…_

Now my dreams are slowly drifting away. No, this can't be. It's her. But… Who is that girl who looks just like me? She said she's Lacus… But who is Lacus Clyne? Who is she talking about? Is it me? But the Chairman said it doesn't matter who is the real Lacus. I was the one who saved the world. I was the one who sang for the people. I was the one who gave speeches for them to hear. I did all those things. Right? It was me. Not her. So I'm…

…_I am Lacus Clyne…_

After that incident, Chairman Dullindal told me that it would be better if I were to hide for a while. Back then I was confused, I don't know what to do. What's gonna happen to me? I'm scared, confused, alone… and lost. There were so many people around me, but there was no one to talk to but myself. I can hear my own voice, and it sounded exactly like hers. I can see my own face in the mirror, and it looked exactly like hers too. My senses tell me that its real, but my heart plays a different melody that I can't seem to understand. Is it really me? Sara said, the real Lacus Clyne would do anything for peace, the real Lacus would be by the Chairman's side. But I was the one who did those things. And only one person can do that. Me. Not her. That's right…

…_I am Lacus Clyne…_

I never thought that a nice place such as an amphitheater would be so scary. Instead of being surrounded by loving fans that cheers your name, this cold barren place is filled by assassins that will only lead to death. This is not the stage that I want, yet this is what I must do in order for me to live long with my dreams. I was surprised when I saw Athrun appeared from the shadows. Athrun, you're alive! My heart is overjoyed knowing that you're safe. But how come you're not happy to see me? Why are you pointing a gun at me? Look at me Athrun, I have her face, her eyes, nose, lips and hair. Listen to me Athrun, listen to my voice. It's me Athrun…

…_I am Lacus Clyne…_

Sadly, my joy of seeing Athrun suddenly vanished, after seeing the face of the one I've always looked up to - Lacus Clyne. She's standing right in front of me, face to face as if looking in a… mirror. Miss Lacus, my idol, I've always wanted to meet her in person, but not this way. What did I do wrong? I sang the song you sing, I said encouraging words that you say, I stand tall and strong just like what you do. Aren't I just like you? What's wrong if I want to be Lacus! No! I am Lacus! I have her face, I have her voice, and I have her name. I'm the real Lacus Clyne!

_But then again… Is that who I really am?_

_Who am I? _

_Am I just a reflection? _

All I know is that I am a girl who loves to sing the songs of Lacus Clyne, but they never really appreciated me. If I look just like you, will that make me Lacus? If I sound just like Lacus, will that make me you? If I have your name, will that make me Lacus? Maybe by then, they will see me, they will hear my voice, and they will look at me like I am somebody… not just a nobody…

_That was my dream…_

_What's wrong with that?_

Miss Lacus. Why? Why don't you hate me? I took your identity, soiled your name and even attempted to kill you. Why do you still offer you hand and reach out for me? Is this the real Lacus Clyne? The very first time I saw you up on stage and heard you sing, I knew that you were a great person. I'm you're number one fan, yet it was just now that I discovered who you really are. Now I understand…

But sadly, before I could even have the chance to get to you know you better, my time is already up. Even though I sing the same songs just like you, we will always have a different melody.

_Forgive me… _

_My hopes, my dreams, my songs… my life…_

_Please, remember me…_

_No, I'm no longer a reflection…_

…_I am Meer Campbell…_

-The End-

_Author' Notes: Thanks for UC and __kyrieleison __aka. Kira and Cagalli in our forum, for beta reading my fic _


End file.
